


You Told Me You Love Me

by KageKei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: "I love you Kei.""I love you too Tadashi."That's what they said to each other, but feelings change.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You Told Me You Love Me

D5 : Hanahaki Disease + _"Did you ever love me?"_

It was during their 4th year when Yamaguchi confessed to Tsukishima. He never thought that Tsukishima would return his feelings. 

_"Tsukki? I have something important to tell you."_

_Tsukishima looked at him, "Sure, what is it?"_

_"I-- I like you Tsukki!Will you go out with me?" Yamaguchi confessed._

_Tsukishima was shocked when he heard Yamaguchi's confession. His face turned red and he looked away._

_"I like you too." He whispered and nodded, but Yamaguchi managed to hear what Tsukishima said._

_Yamaguchi smiled widely and hugged him. "I like you Tsukki!" he chuckled._

_Tsukishima also smiled and hugged him back._

The day where Tsukishima returned his feelings was the happiest day for Yamaguchi. During summer they went out on dates, they would also go on different trips within Japan. 

When they went to Osaka during their first trip, that was another memorable day for Yamaguchi, because it was the day they became one. He can still remember how adorable Tsukishima is under him, the cute voices Tukishima made every time he moves and the way Tsukishima says his name. 

_"I love you Kei."_

_"I love you too Tadashi. " Tsukishima said and kissed Yamaguchi_.

They love each other so much, or that's what Yamaguchi thought. 

When they started University, their relationship started to go down. He only thought that maybe, his boyfriend is busy with his University course that is why they don't have time for each other. It is also more difficult because they attend different Universities. 

But as the time passed by, he started to notice that Tsukishima was getting colder towards him. Their intimacy and sweetness towards each other gradually decreases. He started thinking that Tsukishima had lost interest in him. 

Yamaguchi can't take it anymore so he decided to ask Tsukishima . 

"Kei? is there anything wrong?" 

Tsukishima did not even bother to look at him. He keeps on looking at his phone, as if it's more important than him.

"Kei, why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?" 

Tsukishima sighed and looked at Yamaguchi."No." 

"Then why are you like this?" 

Tsukishima got up. "Yamaguchi, I'm tired. Let's talk about this next time." 

He was about to leave the living room when Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. but to Yamaguchi's shock, he was pushed by Tsukishima. 

"I told you I'm tired!" Tsukishima said and removed Yamaguchi's hold and went to his room. 

There are two rooms in the apartment where they are living together, but they always sleep in the bigger room. But today is different, because Tsukishima went to the other room. 

Days started to pass and their relationship was worsening, sometimes Tsukishima won't even go home or answer his calls. 

One day, when Yamaguchi came home from his part time job, he saw Tsukishima packing up his things. 

"Tsuki where are you going?" He asked, stopping Tsukishima. 

"Yamaguchi, let's, take a break, for a while."

Yamaguchi looked at him, "Why?" 

"I'm tired, I don't want this anymore." Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

"You said you love me." Yamaguchi said, trying his best not to cry. “Kei, were those words real? Did you ever really love me?”

_I thought that our relationship's okay, I thought we're gonna last._

"I did. I did love you."

"Kei, c-can't we just try to work this out...please?" he whispered, his voice cracking and tears starting to stream down his face. 

"I don't want you to leave." He held Tsukishima's hand. 

"I'm sorry Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said, zipping up his bag. "I need to go now." 

"Please Kei! d-don't go, just stay..."

Yamaguchi begged, but Tsukishima did not stop. He watched with tears in his eyes as Tsukishima left the room. He wanted to go to him and stop him but he knew that Tsukishima already decided to end their relationship.

Ever since Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi isolated himself inside his room. He would go out just to eat, but most of the time he stays inside his room. Yachi, Kageyama, Hinata would visit him everyday , making sure that he's okay, that he is eating. 

_"You should stop loving him Yamaguchi." Yachi said._

_"I can't. Even though he left me, I still hope that he will come back." He looked at Yachi, his eyes were red and puffy from his nonstop crying._

_"I love him so much, Yachi, so much."He said, clutching his chest._

Yamaguchi lay on his bed , staring at the ceiling. "I Miss your voice, and your touch" Yamaguchi whispered while holding a photo of him and Tsukishima. 

"If I told you I love you could that be enough? Will you come back to me Tsukki?" He winced when he felt pain in his chest, even though he doesn't know the reason for his chest pains and why he's having difficulty in breathing he took medications.

The next day, Yamaguchi woke up with a heavy feeling. He can't breathe properly, something is wrong within him, it's like there's something blocking his chest. He got up and directly went to the kitchen to grab something to drink but he started coughing up. 

He was coughing so bad until he started throwing up, the thing he threw up shocked him. He was throwing up flowers. It continued for a minute, when it felt like he already coughed out all the petals inside his lungs he could breathe again. 

He looked at the flower petals on his hand. He just coughed out flower petals. He got so scared, the first thing he thought was to call Tsukishima, but there's no answer. Then he remembered that they already broke up. His chest started hurting again. 

He's already on the floor, when his phone rang he struggled to press the answer button. 

"Y-yachi, I can't breathe." He managed to say before he collapsed. 

**~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~**

"Yamaguchi! Are you okay?!" Yachi said the moment she saw Yamaguchi opened his eyes. 

"Where are we?" He asked, his throat burns from too much coughing and throwing up. It is still difficult to breath. 

"Hospital, when I arrived at your place you’re already on the floor, unconscious and in pain. I'm so glad that you gave me a spare key." 

"Tsukki? Where's Tsukki?" 

"Don't try to find him." Hinata said, he just entered the room. 

"Why do you still care about that guy? he hurt you, he won't even answer your calls." Kageyama also said. Both of them just came back from notifying the doctor that Yamaguchi is already awake. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Yamaguchi." The doctor said.

Yamaguchi sat up and returned the greetings. 

"I should tell you about what happened. I'm sure you're confused." The doctor looked at Yamaguchi's files and at him. "You happened to catch the Hanahaki disease." 

"The what?" Yamaguchi asked. "Isn't that just a rumor?" 

He once heard about it at his University but he never really believed it. 

He saw the doctor shook his head. "It's a real disease, but there are only a few who got diagnosed with it."

"Then, do you mean the petals?" 

"Yes, it's one of the symptoms."

The doctor started explaining to Yamaguchi what Hanahaki disease is. Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata also listened to the explanation. 

"I started feeling chest pain and difficulty in breathing when I broke up with my boyfriend." He said, looking down at his hands. 

There were times that he woke up by the sudden chest pain and difficulty in breathing but he ignored it.

"That stupid Tsukishima Kei!" Hinata gritted his teeth. "I'm going to find and punch his stupid face." 

"N-no. Don't, please." 

"Why do you keep holding onto that hope? Yamaguchi he already left you! He did not even try to return your calls. He doesn't even know that you're suffering!" Hinata can't help but to raise his voice. 

"Hinata, calm down." Kageyma said, but deep inside he also wanted to punch Tsukishima for doing this thing to Yamaguchi. 

"It's my fault, I kept on loving him even though I know it's already over. It's because I have these feelings that's why I got this disease. It's not his fault." Yamaguchi wiped the tears on his face. 

"Does it have a cure?" Hinata asked the doctor. 

"Yeah, it does. There are only two ways, your love needs to be reciprocated, or you need to undergo surgery. We need to remove the roots of the flower." 

"What will happen if he undergoes surgery?" 

"Since he's still in the early stage it's easy to remove the roots, but the thing is, if the roots are removed your feelings towards the other person will also disappear." 

Yamaguchi looked at the doctor. "Disappear?" 

"Yes, if you remove the roots, your love towards that person will be gone and your ability to fall in love will also disappear." 

The three gasped when they heard what the doctor said. 

"He won't ever fall in love again?" Yachi asked. 

"Yes. I suggest that we should perfo---" 

"I won't." Yamaguchi said, cutting off the doctor's sentence. 

They immediately looked at Yamaguchi the moment they heard what he said. 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. 

"I won't have surgery." 

"Do you even hear yourself? You could die Yamaguchi!" Kageyama is starting to lose his cool now. 

"I know."Yamaguchi looked at the doctor." Thank you for informing me doc. "

The doctor nodded and excused himself.

"Why won't you take the surgery?" Yachi asked. "We don't want you to suffer Yamaguchi." she started sobbing as she held Yamaguchi's hand. 

"I don't want to remove the feelings that I felt towards Tsukishima. I love him. He's the first and will be the last person that I'll love in this lifetime." He smiled. "I know, I'm being selfish, I'm sorry but please understand my decision." 

Hinata took a deep breath. "Okay, if that's what you want." 

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

Since Yamaguchi chose not to undergo surgery, his friends witnessed how much he suffered, because of the love that he can't let go. He got to the point that he started coughing out petals with blood , he didn't want his friends to see him suffer but they were too stubborn. They stayed with him until the end. 

**Three months later**

"Kageyama let's go." 

"Wait, I'll buy some mum."

"What?" Hinata looked at him, confused.

"It's a flower you stupid. I searched it up and it said it was a symbol of friendship and loyalty."

"Ohh. Okay." Hinata nodded and then he noticed Yachi staring at something. "Yachi? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone familiar." Yachi said.

"Let's go and buy some cake too." Kageyama suggested.

"Okay, what should we buy though?"

"Strawberry cake."

After buying the three of them rode a bus going to the cemetery. When they got to Yamaguchi's grave, they saw that someone had already put fresh flowers on the vase. T

"Hi Yamaguchi, how are you?" Hinata asked. 

"We've brought you flowers and a cake." Kageyama carefully put the roses that they bought. 

"I think someone visited you today Yamaguchi." Hinata said and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know you said that we should just leave him alone but I don't know what I'll do if ever I see him again. So I'm saying sorry in advance." 

"I'm the same." Kageyama said.

Yachi looked at them, "Guys, if you do that Yamaguchi will haunt you. Come on let's sing him a happy birthday." she said and crouched down. 

The three of them started singing, they were trying their best to finish the entire song without crying. After singing they sat on the grass and opened the box.

"Happy birthday Yamaguchi." They said.

"Hey Yamaguchi, I hope you're happy wherever you are. We miss you." Yachi said as she silently sobbed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! This is my entry for Haikyuu Angst Week Day 5!  
> It's another old work of mine.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, it's my first time writing something under Hanahaki. I'll do better next time.  
> This came from my collection in my other account.  
> The story is inspired by the song with the same title. Also, some of Yamaguchi's lines came from the song.  
> "You Told Me You Loved Me" by Cinematic Sunrise.  
> link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2S9parn0Z4


End file.
